


Yeti Styles & the Bestest Camping Trip in the History of Ever

by geewhizmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Yeti Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geewhizmo/pseuds/geewhizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of smores, snores, and finding friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeti Styles & the Bestest Camping Trip in the History of Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened exactly, this is very silly but I hope you enjoy anyways. All credit goes to yetistyles on tumblr for her yeti character and everything else this is based off of.  
> Also thanks a whole bunch to Becki, Afton, and Christina for your input into making this a thing, love youuuu <3  
> Any errors are mine, also this is sort of my first official foray into fic so be nice?

 

Yeti Styles lived alone in his rocky cave on the craggy top of a mountain covered in evergreen forest and beneath which in a valley (a half a day’s hike at least) is the beautiful little Baile Lake.

Most of the other yetis lived in their own isolated caves far up in the icy north, content in their own company, but Yeti Styles was different and had decided to migrate somewhere not exclusively winterous in the hopes of finding the  _one thing_  he’s wanted ever since he was just a tiny ball of fluff; friendship.

One day Yeti Styles was feeling particularly restless in his new home, and maybe a little bit lonesome too, and so he decided to venture out of his cave and down the mountain, just for something to do.

So he trumples down the mountain (autocorrect tells me that isn't a real word but frick that) and as he gets closer to the bottom of the valley his big yeti ears pick up noises and he realizes that the noises are voices, there are speaking things nearby! He knows they can't be yetis but maybe, just maybe, he thinks to himself as he gets closer, they will be friends with him, whatever, whomever they are. 

He goes slowly n softly through the trees, (as clumsy as he is, when Yeti Styles puts his whole brain into it he can be reasonably quiet) for he doesn't want to spook the beings by crashing through the forest and scaring them away.

It turns out they are a group of small, young human beans out camping all by themselves for the first time. Yeti Styles has heard of these beans before from the occasional forest animal passing by his cave, but he's never met one and he worries very much whether or not they will like him. He ponders what to do, how best he should introduce himself, and he sits down at the forests edge, just a few meters away from a ledge overlooking the lake, while the beans are a little further down the water’s edge.

All of a sudden, Yeti Styles is startled out of his thoughts as he hears a bunch of rustling nearby and one of the beans with tall, swoopy black hair pushes through the bushes and walks towards the ledge, staring intently at a square shaped white thing in his hand that he's scratching at with a black stick. It looks like the black stick is making marks on the square shape and Yeti Styles, ever inquisitive as is his nature, steps out of the trees to get a closer look. In doing so, he snaps a stick in two with one of his paws.

This was not exactly a good.

The human bean spins around and his mouth falls open in a shocked inhaling noise; he drops the stick and square, stumbling back away from the yeti on shaky, unsteady feet. _Oh no_ , yeti styles hadn't meant to scare him at all, and he plods forward to reassure tall haired boy of this and also to warn him that he's getting a little too close to the edge of the ledge and if he goes further he might-

He raises a paw to gesture behind him but that apparently scares the tall and swoopy haired boy even more and with a sudden squawk he disappears from sight. 

Yeti Styles lets out an alarmed hooting of his own and rushes to the edge and peers down. It’s only a few yeti yards from the tip of his toes to the rippling water below, but the tall haired boy is not doing a very good job of staying at the surface and he's splashing around in a similarly flailing manner as Yeti Styles' own highly unwieldy limbs move on a daily basis. Now yetis do not tend to be very good swimmers, mostly because they so dislike how the water bogs down their fur, but this was so obstacle in Yeti Styles' mind as he sidesteps a few toe lengths along the ledge, and takes a deep breath before plummeting off the ledge.

The water was very cold, first of all, but luckily Yeti Styles was a yeti and his hairiness provides some insulation as he flounders back to the surface. He looks around for tall and swoopy and spots several bubbles a little ways away. With one more worried trill, the yeti dives down and kicks towards the bubbles. Barely a few seconds pass before the surface of the water is broken and yeti styles is carefully clutching the little bean with one arm, who flops tiredly over one of his shoulders and spits out a bit of lakeweed.

“It okay small human,” Yeti Styles assures tall swoopy hair, “You are safe from swimming now.”

Tall and swoopy only nods slightly and mutters _oh_ …

Yeti Styles realizes he must get them to shore now, and starts to paddle as well as he can with one arm occupied. 

Of course the rest of the human beans choose to show up at that very moment.

.....

 

Now Louis had expected a few things from this camping trip. It was going to be just him and the lads having a dandy ol laddy time out in the wilderness together-without their parents for the first time ever. They’d be setting up the big tent all by themselves that they’d pooled their allowances to buy (and since it proclaimed it could hold five men that meant it could definitely fit four boys for as long as they wanted to go out camping together, which would be forever of course), skewering n roasting junk food over a fire, and maybe telling some ghost stories since Liam remembered to bring his flashlight (though probably not for that purpose).

He had expected all of that but he definitely hadn’t expected that they’d end up meeting a great big scary monster who wasn’t very scary at all. But that’s exactly what happened.

Zayn had snuck off a few minutes ago to try out his new drawing pad and check out the view of Lake Baile; he couldn’t have gone very far when the remaining trio heard loud noises and a splash, and they dashed off in the direction of the sounds. They found their friend, but the very last thing any of them had thought they would find was a great hairy beast swimming towards them holding their friend in one of its massive paws.

Without stopping to think, Louis tossed his shoes off and stomped into the water, wading out to meet them.

“Hey!” he squeaks with all the might his small frame allows, standing on his tiptoes up to his waist in the water and frowning up at them.

“Oh, hello there!” Yeti Styles replies jovially, now standing in the water. The bean he’s holding shifts as he hears his friend’s voice, and turns as well as he can from his perch in the yeti’s arms to peer at the other beans.

“Put my friend down!” the daring wee one commands, hands on his hips.

Yeti Styles scrunches his eyebrows together in confusion, puzzled at the request for they are still in the lake. He gestures to the water, and tall and swoopy clutches onto him tighter, going “Nooo, don’t drop me in the lake.”

“Very well then,” the tiny bean decides, “Come here.” Yeti Styles splashes closer until they’re a footstep apart. Daring wee one reaches out his hand and takes one of his massive paws, before turning and leading them back to shore to his awestruck pals.

As soon as they reach land, Yeti Styles carefully sets tall and swoopy down and starts shaking himself, before realizing how rude that is, so he stops and apologizes very much and settles for wringing out his arms instead.

The beans cluster around tall and swoopy who nods as they enquire about his wellbeing. After a moment daring wee one plants his self in front of them and peers up at Yeti Styles.

“What are you?” he asks. One of the other beans, the one Yeti Styles will come to think of as crinkly winks, whispers “Lou, that’s rude! You’ll make them angry.”

Daring wee one takes no notice of his friend, and merely raises his eyebrows at Yeti Styles, indicating for him to speak.

“Oh, it’s very alright!” Yeti Styles reassures. “I don’t mind. Well, I am a yeti. Yeti Styles is what I go by.”

The beans keep looking at him. After a moment tall and swoopy grins and says “Cool.”

Daring wee one nods in agreement and the fourth bean who had yet to speak poked his head around the others and asked “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, er, well,” Yeti Styles eloquently replies. “I live way up atop the mountain and I was feeling lonely so I thought I’d walk down to the lake, and so I did and then I ran into you and now I am here, and that is why.” Yeti Styles thought that made sense and he grinned at the beans. Then he shivered, still sopping wet from the lake.

Daring wee one notices and has a quick think before deciding that Yeti Styles should be invited back to sit at their campfire. And so Yeti Styles found himself being led through the trees by daring wee one, tall and swoopy, crinkly winks and sunny cheeks. The beans introduced themselves by their human names as they walked, but Yeti Styles still thought of them with their nicknames in his head.

It takes them a good half an hour to get a fire going, but Yeti Styles is no less enthusiastic about it for the wait, clasping his paws together and hooting delightedly as the flames cackle to life. When he does dry off, his fur fluffs out all over the place so that Yeti Styles looks like a dandelion puff.

“Yeti Styles is having a no good hair day.” He mumbles a bit dejectedly. He was supposed to look his very best dressed if he had any hope in making friends. But the beans all giggle (with him, they assure) and say he looks fine. By this point they’re all sitting on the logs that Yeti Styles had placed as seats around the fire.

Throughout the rest of the evening the beans exchange camp songs and it is discovered that Yeti Styles is very good at belting out tunes, and his joyous honks can be heard well throughout the forest. He also delights in teaching the beans the thrills of yodeling, a practice which he was widely renowned for back at home. Yeti Styles is also introduced to the wondrous taste of smores, but also that they are unfortunately very sticky and he should probably let them alone in the future.

Yeti Styles is so caught up in spending time with these human beans that he does not even realize the day is getting darker until sunny cheeks yawns and crinkly winks suggests they all start getting ready for bed. Yeti Styles realizes with a great feeling of dread that he had better head home, even though he has never travelled in the dark before and his stomach no longer feels full with smores but with a bundle of nervousness. He stands up nonetheless because it would be rude to stay any longer when the beans are getting ready to sleep, but daring wee one shakes his head furiously and tells him he has to spend the night, a notion enthusiastically backed by the other beans, clamouring for him to stay. Yeti Styles looks down at his toes as his grin threatens to take up his entire face, and he hopes most fervently to himself that he shan’t snore too loudly.

 When the beans finish cleaning their teeths they help Yeti Styles to construct a bed out of pine boughs near the glowing coals of the fire pit. Then they all say goodnight and give him goodnight kisses on the cheek before heading into the tent.

Yeti Styles hugs himself in overwhelmed happiness at having met theses beans as he curls up on the pine branches. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep so that he won’t be a crankster in the morning. He hears a wolf howl somewhere in the night, and his big ears tell him it’s very far away, but it still sounds very loud. Then a squirrel drops a nut or something nearby and Yeti Styles knows he’s being a silly yeti but he just can’t sleep even though he scrunches his eyes very shut.

Then something’s tugging on his ear and before Yeti Styles can let out an alarmed hoot of fear he realizes it’s daring wee one. The tiny bean is standing there wrapped up in a sleeping sack and he gazes at Yeti Styles from his cocoon.

“I heard that howling. So I decided I am going to stay out here to protect you from the wolves.” He informs Yeti Styles in a determined voice. Secretly the wolves are scaring him but there’s no way Louis is going to admit that.

“Oh, thank you, me too!” Yeti Styles assures him. “You’re very brave.”

“Yes I am.” Says daring wee one as he curls himself up under Yeti Styles’ chin.

The other beans sneak out to join them soon after, tall and swoopy carrying a cranky half asleep sunny cheeks (he is the youngest after all) piggyback. Then they’re all clustered together in their seeping sacks around Yeti Styles, who falls asleep more contented than he had ever been in his entire yeti life. He was safe and warm and surrounded by, dare he even think it, some very good _friends_. Louis the daring wee one cuddles closer, snuggling into his fur. It tickles his nose, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest and smiles a bit in his sleep.

 

…..

 

The very next morning Yeti Styles wakes up as the rising sunshine ruffles through his fur. He stretches out his toesies and just lays there for a moment remembering yesterday’s events. He decides to go off and get breakfast for the still sleeping beans. He gets up very carefully, trying his hardest not to disturb any of them, but when he tries to sit up, daring wee one, still sleepily curled up against his chest, murmurs “Don’t go...” and clings tightly to Yeti Styles’ neck, refusing to budge.

“I’m not /leaving/ leaving.” Yeti Styles promises softly. Louis bean still holds on like a baby koala, nuzzling his face into his neck. Yeti Styles thinks for a moment before pulling off the wee bean’s sleeping sack and tying it in a loop under one arm and around his own neck like a scarf, leaving daring wee one in a makeshift hammock. Then Yeti Styles carefully gets up and steps his way around the other slumbering little beans, tucking the extra blankets over them as they snuggle close in their sleep.

Then he sets off into the bushes with daring wee one rocking back to sleep under his chin. Yeti Styles is an excellent forager and in no time his paws are full of fresh berries for the human beans and he heads back to the campsite. When he gets back, sunny cheeks scampers across the clearing and greets him with a surprisingly strong hug given his size.

“Where’s Louis??” the lil bean asks, but before Yeti Styles can answer, daring wee one pokes his head out of the sleeping sack hammock and greets his friend with a grin. Sunny cheeks’ eyes go wide and then he’s tugging on Yeti Styles’ fur, begging for a turn.

“One moment, I have to put these sweets down first.”

“You have sweets for breakfast?” Sunny cheeks asks in awe.

Niall had been put in charge of bringing food for their weekend camping adventure, and for breakfast he’d brought a box of pancake mix, a jug of milk, and the biggest frying pan his parents had.

The beans have never made pancakes by themselves before (Yeti styles had never had pancakes at all), but they’re a bright group and eventually they manage to pour five servings worth of pancake mix in the frying pan with the right amount of milk and stir the mix together over the fire with a reasonably clean stick they found. Yeti Styles poured the berries into the pancake and held the handle of the frying pan in his paw since he can’t get burned through his thick fur. The resulting pancake is not quite how any of them had remembered having pancakes before, but they cut it into five pieces and ate the whole thing. (The berries definitely helped the taste though.)

After breakfast, Yeti Styles gives them all rides in his hammock scarf, although eventually they all end up being carried together in his arms and telling him to make elephant noises as he trots along Lake Baile. Yeti Styles doesn’t know what an elephant sounds like, so he goes through his range of hoots, bellows, yodels, and honks instead. None of the boys protest, though that may be because they can’t stop laughing to say anything, but Yeti Styles doesn’t mind in the least. When they get back to the campsite, they chat for a while, Yeti Styles telling them about how he left the other yetis in the north and his cave at the top of the mountain, and the beans telling him about their families back at their homes.

Then Liam’s phone goes off; it’s his mum, telling them to pack up the tent and be ready to be picked up in an hour. The beans all look sad at the news but they can’t argue with mums, so they start to pack up their camping supplies. Yeti Styles helps as best he can, though getting tangled in the tent is decidedly unhelpful, but the giggling beans don’t seem to mind once they get him untangled, and he’s just glad they’re smiling.

The beans tell him they are very sad to leave him, but they promise to come back the next weekend.

…..

They keep their promise and come back every weekend they can. Later on they will invite him to come stay with them, and Yeti Styles will worry about fitting into their houses and upsetting things, but all the beans will assure him that if he can’t fit in their houses they can all sit outside together, just like they do at Lake Baile. They also assure him that he has impeccable manners and that their folks will love him (and they do, after the initial shock of discovering that their sons had befriended a yeti). They will inform him that their sisters will probably want to put bows all over him, to which Yeti Styles will reply “Ooooh, that’s sounds like oh so fun!”

Yeti Styles never had to worry about loneliness ever again, and he and his four friends lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
